Deadpool
Deadpool, also known as Wade Wilson, is a mercenary and anti-hero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He was created by an artist by the name of Rob Liefeld, and a writer by the name of Fabian Nicieza. He made His first appearance in the comic The New Mutants Issue #98, Feb. 1991. Since then, he has become one of Marvel's most used and popular characters due to his humorous personality. He makes his Marvel vs. Capcom series debut in the 2011 game Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Background Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool wrestles alot with who he is and the world around him, and sometimes aspires to be a noble and self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored or depressed and goes to attempt any number of his convoluted schemes and wacky antics. Personality Deadpool is a highly unstable individual due to the side effects of his vast healing power, so his personality changes from time to time. He frequently displays multiple potential mental disorders, including: attention deficit hyperactive disorder, manic depression disorder, and recently the onset of schizophrenia. He seems to be in love with himself, and thinks that many women will find him irresistibly attractive, despite often calling himself hideous. At some points, Deadpool can be very defensive about his looks, becoming extremely enraged when someone takes his mask. He can also become enraged from other things, like when his friend Weasel was in his house visiting Deadpool's prisoner and friend Blind Al, or when someone tries to eat the last cheesy puff. Recently, his anger towards others for seeing his true face seems to have mellowed significantly, with Deadpool removing his mask in front of other people on a regular basis (mainly to show them why he wears it). Deadpool is always wacky, often blurting out random words and various pop-culture references at the most inopportune times (i.e. using his favorite word "Chimichanga" or trying to ponder the status of the Olson twins). He also has two voices in his head that he converses with regularly. Deadpool speaks using his yellow speech balloons, the first voice talks with a yellow box, and the second voice uses a white box. They comment on Deadpool's every move, much to his annoyance. Appearance Deadpool wears a red and black jumpsuit with large oval shapes around the eyes and a logo, bearing his likeness, on his belt buckle. People unfamiliar with Deadpool often confuse him for "a ninja Spider-Man," much to the chagrin of his fanbase (as well as Deadpool himself). Deadpool wears a utility belt around his waist that holds assorted weapons like handguns, knives and grenades, and many useless trinkets as well, like a toy monkey. His teleporter is incorporated into his utility belt, represented as a small, solid metal gadget that takes the shape of his trademark logo. He wears a harness around his upper body that keeps his two katanas fastened to his back in an X-shape. Underneath his costume, Deadpool is scarred and deformed (which is the reason why he keeps his mask on). His appearance varies from being rigid, lumpy, scarred, or exposed muscle and bone. However, this could be justified due to the fact his healing factor has his body in a constant state of flux. In-Game Story Deadpool's first appearance was battling Dante in a building. Later, with the appearance of Galactus and dangerous villains determined to conquer both the Marvel and Capcom worlds, Deadpool ceased battling Dante and turned his attention to stopping the villains. Deadpool's ending involves him throwing a wild party with various Marvel and Capcom heroes as well as civilian attendees, in celebration of his climactic victory over Galactus; he also thanks "the player in front of the TV", saying that he would invite him if he could, but "player got the Player Points for winning, and that's all you need!". Eventually, Deadpool accidentally overloads Galactus' worldship after attempting to increase power to the DJ booth and margarita machine. The resulting mishap causes the worldship to destroy the entirety of Cleveland city. Police then issue arrest warrants for both Deadpool and the player, with the news media terming the tragic accident "Deadpoolicide". Powers and Abilities *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine which allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than any ordinary human. Deadpool is able to withstand and recover from fatal injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, and severe burns within moments. However his healing factor is developed to the point that he can even regrow missing limbs and organs. On one occasion, Deadpool has even recovered from near-total obliteration delivered by his enemy T-Ray, his entire body eventually regrowing from one hand, which was the only part of his body left after T-Ray's psychic attack. Deadpool's healing factor is mentally driven to a partial extent, giving him a stronger and more efficient healing factor than even Wolverine's. As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" and the two are in a constant battle with each other, resulting in his mangled appearance. *'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a massive enough dosage. *'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extends to his Immune System, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. *'Extended Longevity:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool over 800 years in the future. Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death, and as a result has been cursed by a jealous Thanos to be unable to die. *'Telepathic Immunity:' The war between his cancer and healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of degeneration and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics. This mental defense also protects against the subtle, non-psychic "imprint" techniques of brainwashing, such as artificially implanted personalities or involuntary orders triggered by certain external factors (a "Manchurian Candidate" effect). *'Teleporting Belt: '''Deadpool wears a belt holding a device resembling his signature logo that he uses to teleport. *'Breaking the Fourth Wall:' Deadpool, due to his insanity, is aware that he is a comic book character, much to the confusion of anyone he mentions it to. Due to this, he is aware of the player and that he is in a video game called Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *'Enhanced Physiology and Skills:' Due to his genetic enhancements, Deadpool is much faster and more agile than the average man, and is much stronger (some comic sources mention that he even has super strength, such as a reference made to Deadpool having broken a terrorist's neck with only two fingers). His regenerative abilities also allow him to engage in intensive activity for hours without tiring, and allows him to push himself harder with no risk of lasting harm to himself. Also, he is adept at many forms of unarmed combat, espionage, and is fluent in multiple languages. *'Master of Weapons:' Deadpool has shown mastery with many weapons including shotguns, sniper rifles, handguns, katanas, grenades, and many more. Gameplay Deadpool uses two swords and two fully-automatic pistols in combat. He is a relatively fast character with good ranged and close quarters attacks. His specials include firing his guns rapidly at the opponent, and doing a series of slashes targeting the opponent. His support attacks included jumping in and firing a full-auto burst at the opponent. Also, he even copied one of Ryu's attacks, Shoryuken, which he in fact demonstrated in one of his comics. Deadpool can also use a teleporter, but it malfunctions after every third use, inflicting some damage on Deadpool while knocking him back. However, Deadpool's teleport puts him in a more advantageous situation compared to other characters with teleport moves, as he can instantly attack after teleporting rather than idling in a vulnerable post-teleport animation for vital milliseconds. The explosion from the teleport malfunction can also knock back and damage opponents (inflicting twice as much damage on the opponent as on Deadpool) if they are nearby, enabling the teleport malfunction to serve as an extra attack if a player is clever enough to exploit it. Attacks *'Quick Work:' Deadpool dashes forward and slashes his katanas. He travels a set distance depending on what attack button is pressed. Hits low. *'Trigger Happy:' Deadpool will fire his guns low, mid, or at an 45° angle. Depending on what button is pressed. Can be used during a jump. *'Teleporter: Warps toward his opponent. The teleporter will malfunction with every third use, slightly damaging Deadpool (as well as a nearby opponent) and knocking him off his feet. *'''Katana-Rama!: Double-input attack. The first input will make Deadpool slash at his opponent with a jerky leaning slash, which can be aimed low, mid, or upward. Can be followed up with Chimichangas. *'Chimichangas!: '''Deadpool takes out both katanas and slashes the opponent, causing them to fly back and bounce off the wall. *'Ninja Gift:' Midair projectile attack, depending on button used, Deadpool will either throw a grenade, shuriken/throwing stars, or a binding sling. Can perform during Trigger Happy. Support Attacks *'α (Dash): Quick Work''' *'β (Variety): Katana-Rama!' - Low version used for assist. *'γ (Projectile): Trigger Happy - '''Upward version is used for the assist. Hyper Combos *'Happy-Happy-Trigger (Level 1):' Shoots both pistols simultaneously. This combo can also be used while airborne, with Deadpool aiming his guns at a downward 45 degree angle, where he spins while shooting. *'Cuttin' Time (Level 1): Slashes his opponent with both of his two swords in a mad dance-like autocombo attack. Deadpool rips through his opponent four times before double slashing with both katanas, finishing the attack. Attack's ripping effects are colored red. Looks similar to Wolverine's "Berserker Claw X". *'''4th-Wall Crisis (Level 3): Deadpool does a sexy pose and walks toward his opponent. If the opponent attacks Deadpool while he's in this state, he falls over while tossing a flashbang grenade, thus stunning them as he begins to bludgeon his opponent with his own health bar and hyper combo bar. Tactics As a keep-away character, Deadpool's Trigger Happy attack deals suitable damage and, most importantly, has a near-instant startup time; the dual pistols also fire enough rounds to overpower and overpenetrate some projectiles of other characters, such as Ryu's Hadouken. In addition, it is easy to cancel out Deadpool's Trigger Happy in favor of another attack, especially his Happy-Happy-Trigger Hyper Combo. If an enemy is getting dangerously close, the Quick Work attack can throw the enemy off balance or at least put them on guard, allowing Deadpool to continue using his keep-away strategy. Alternatively, Deadpool can use the dual-input Katana-rama attack on unfocused, overly aggressive opponents, because the long range and wallbounce effect of it's second input leaves the enemy vulnerable to an air combo or Hyper Combo. If needed, Deadpool is versatile enough to shift back and forth between keep-away and rushdown, throwing his foes off balance with the aforementioned keep-away tactics and lulling them into being overly cautious, allowing Deadpool to close the distance himself with a well-timed teleport. Deadpool's forward dash is also particularly useful when closing distance in that it keeps him very low to the ground (almost prone in his dashing stance) for a long time compared to the forward dashes of other characters, allowing him to avoid certain projectiles like Iron Man's Unibeam, MODOK's Psionic Blaster, or other attacks projected too high from the ground with a well-timed forward dash. Though keep in mind that characters that can shift from close combat and keep away are generally execution-heavy, so Deadpool must always be moving back and forth despite being in safe spot due to being in fear of playing on one metagame for too long. All in all, if one can add method to Deadpool's madness, he becomes a versatile mix-up character who can keep projectile users at bay and imbalance aggressive opponents. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *He is the most notable Marvel character who breaks the fourth wall. The most notable Capcom equivalent would be Captain Commando. *He was confirmed early May via the Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante and Felicia. *When moving away from his opponent, Deadpool will do the moonwalk, which can be seen as a tribute to the recently-deceased Michael Jackson, the King of Pop, who died on June 25, 2009. Another nod to Michael Jackson (whom Deadpool once disguised himself as at one point in the comics) is that when Deadpool is hit, he sometimes shouts "OWW!" in the same manner. *In addition to moonwalking, Deadpool's forward walk is a large strut, a possible nod to the "Haters gonna Hate" internet meme. *In the comics, he used the Shoryuken move on X-Man Kitty Pride (who didn't phase as she didn't see it coming) to provoke Wolverine into fighting him for his amusement. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he uses his Shoryuken as a launcher for starting air combos. *When the player switches back to Deadpool, he would strike martial arts poses while facing away from his opponent; he would quickly realize that he's facing the wrong way and would turn to his opponent. *When launching the "4th-Wall Crisis" Hyper Combo on his opponent, he makes a reference to Betty Boop by saying "Boop-boop-be-doop". His sexy pose is also a reference to Betty Boop's risque nature. *Deapool seems to be rivals with Dante due to their many similarities. They are both wisecracking mercenaries who wear red and black, fight using swords and guns, both have regenerative abilities, and the fact that they both have names starting with the letter "D" is a bonus coincidence. Accentuating this, both of their theme songs in the game are of the lyrical rock music variety, which no other characters share thus far. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Deadpool is voiced by Nolan North, who previously voiced him in Hulk Vs. and the Ultimate version of him in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. *In the Character Profile menu on the game Marvel vs. Capcom 3, after beating the game with Deadpool and seeing his profile, his name stated as "Unknown" rather than Wade Wilson. This is because there is some confusion as to whether Deadpool is Wade W. Wilson as he claims, or Wade T. Wilson, a person who his archenemy T-Ray claims he stole his identity from. However, Deadpool's actual identity continues to be a mystery, as T-Ray was also mentally deranged when he confronted Deadpool with his "revelation" so the word of either characters cannot be fully trusted. **Despite this, his profile calls him Wade. *His win pose shows him trash-talking the player, ranting about him "busting his ass while you (the player) sit on yours watching him jump around". Like Wesker, Shuma-Gorath, Super Skrull, and Jill Valentine, he can break the Fourth Wall but to a much more amusing and frequent extent. *Deadpool's lines were changed in several released gameplay previews. While using his submachineguns, he used to say "I love me some guns!", and when he throws a grenade, he used to say "Pineapple!" In the newest gameplay videos released, he keeps "Pineapple!" but now says "Have guns, will shoot!" when using his SMGs. This is quite a buzzkill for the fans, for many liked to mix the two lines, ending up with a comical "I love me some--Pineapple!" Another is his Happy-Happy Trigger Hyper Combo quote, which before was "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." now changed to "I hear bullets taste just like chicken". However, the finished retail build has reverted Deadpool's Hyper Combo line back to "Bang! Bang! Bang!..." but retains his Trigger Happy attack line of "Have guns, will shoot!". *Deadpool is shown to possess a yellow-and-blue alternate costume with an "X" on the right side of his chest, referencing an alternate universe where Deadpool was recruited as a "modified" human member of the X-Men and wore that costume. *When Deadpool activates his X-factor, he shouts "Anime Power-Up Time!" ("Anime Power-Up Shit!" in earlier builds of the game) most likely referring to the anime power up cliche and a person's tendency to shout something absurd before being surrounded with some field of energy. *After Deadpool performs his "It's Cuttin' Time" Hyper Combo on an opponent, he will hum "Marvelous!" in reference to the announcer shouting it after a particularly lengthy combo. Unfortunately, the announcer only shouts "Cool" immediately after Deadpool hums "Marvelous!" (That is, unless Deadpool combos into the hyper with the amount of hits needed to make the announcer say "Marvelous!") *If Deadpool starts off against Magneto, he will reference Magneto's famous "Welcome to Die" line from the X-Men Arcade game. Also, if he defeats Magneto, he will make references to the famous "Mahvel Baybee!" viral video. *One of Deadpool's notable moves is a throw that has him plunging his two katana swords into his opponent's feet, nailing them to the ground, then shooting them in the head (teleporting behind them first, if performing a back-throw) *Deadpool's Cuttin' Time Hyper Combo was once called Rock the Ripper, being a reference to the infamous serial killer, Jack the Ripper. *The speech bubble that appears during his taunt does a small amount of damage if it hits his opponent. This is similar to Chun-Li's taunt, which can also hit and damage opponents in many Vs. Capcom installments, only that Chun-Li cannot K.O. the opponent with it while Deadpool can (even Galactus can be K.O.'d). *Unlike other characters whose taunts feature a speech bubble (Spider-Man for example) Deadpool's features his own stylized yellow text bubble which has been associated with him in the comics. *In the promotional comic, Deadpool's speech bubbles are white rather than the usual yellow. *Deadpool's victory speech against Wolverine mentions his portrayal as Weapon XI in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, stating that he "didn't even need optic blasts", which an inaccurately portrayed Deadpool has in the movie. *Deadpool's theme has a noticeable 90's feel to it, somewhat parodying his creator, Rob Liefeld, whom was, during that time, considered one of the greatest comic book artists, but also notorious for his artstyle and habits which tended to include, but not limited to, an absurd amount of seldom or never-utilized pouches as well as using words associated with 'death' for superhero names. Though Deadpool is classified as a mutant by Sentinel and Jill Valentine during their pre-fight dialogue, it must be noted that Deadpool is NOT a mutant as he was not "gifted" with his powers from simple conception like Phoenix or Wolverine because of any unusual gene structure. Like Captain America, Hulk, Spider-Man, or Taskmaster (to a very minor extent), Deadpool was born as and grew up to be a normal human, only receiving his powers from external factors under outrageous or specially engineered circumstances. In Deadpool's case, he received his powers when he was genetically augmented with a modified form of Wolverine's healing factor that bound itself to his cancerous body. Thus, Deadpool is better classified as a "modified human" (other terms include "mutate" or a "mutated human"). Other Appearances *Deadpool has also appeared as a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Aliance 2 and as a boss character in '' ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Artwork Deadpool_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|thumb|left|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Deadpool-noscale.jpg|thumb|right|Deadpool's Alternate Costumes Deadpool_02.png|thumb|Deadpool's look as he appears in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:X-Men Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters